Loyalty
by Lucky-9-Rose
Summary: I valued him as a friend, sharing the same mutual respect for each other. To show my personality has never been easy. My whole life I felt locked up behind a barrier of mistrust, within a void of emptiness.


_This story is dedicated to Metaknight4ever and other supporters of Meta Knight and Marth friendship. This is my first time writing this friendship so hopefully they are in character. I absolutely worked hard on this. I hope you like it._

_Note: This is also for Metaknight4ever's __**Meta Knight and Marth**__**friendship contest**__._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing related to SSBB_

* * *

**Loyalty**

**A Meta Knight and Marth Friendship One-shot**

_What was my purpose of continuing on with my life?_

_I was surrounded, confined, all alone in a corner with demonic monstrous nightmares in front of my body, ready to tear me apart should I forfeit the fight. One part of me considered to drop my sword and let my death approach me with open and willing arms. My opposite desired me to hang on to whatever life I had left within me._

_My sword cut through the demon's throat showering my hands in the very blood that sustained its life, the same substance that provided my own, the same liquid inside every life form. Was I a monster to kill one of my own, the closest genetically vessel I would witness with my eyes? I stared at my blood stained gloved hands coated in the red liquid, the definition of life itself. I was a monster too. I killed senselessly before in the past, to rid of anything I considered to be vile?_

_Am I a monster?_

_My sword lightly pressed against my heart, my thoughts clouded with a desire of my death. I was a killer, one that threatened the meaning of life. I deserved to be condemned, to be despised by everyone whom I know and those who have never seen me before. _

_I lifted my mask up so the sword would be able to stab through my heart. It would be over soon. Everything would be all right in only a few seconds. As the tip of the sharp blade made the smallest cut, I felt an arm pull mine back before my sword impaled my body._

"_Meta Knight, what are you doing? What were you thinking?" The serious and fearful voice brought me back to reality. My hands shook, my eyes burning with tears._

"_Let go of me. I need to do this. To end it all."_

"_Killing yourself is not going to solve anything! It won't save those who have been lost!"_

_I glared at the figure. "It will prevent others from being lost, from dying, to spare them of being killed by my hands. I cannot stand life anymore. I thought you would have understood! Does it please you to let me live in agony, in sorrow? I'd rather die than live this way."_

"_Live on Meta Knight. You don't have to be a killer. You can decide your own fate, your own destiny. I would be sad if you died. I cannot stand to see a friend die."_

"_A...friend?" I dropped my sword, putting my mask back into position, fully covering my face again. "Is that...how you view me? Not a sadistic and vile demon?"_

"_You have a free will, an asset you should treasure. The demons you dispose of have no soul within them. You do them a favour by putting them to rest." I couldn't quite believe his words._

"_Regardless, I've killed several of the innocent. My hands are still stained with my guilty conscious and the loss of the loved ones that lost their lives because of me. My urge for blood," I replied, about to pick up my sword again. I wasn't going to let my friend stop me from reaching my moment of true happiness. Happiness was death to me._

"_Meta Knight, if you know what is best, do not kill yourself. Living on is a strength of itself. I know you have that strength in your heart."_

_Strength...within my heart._

I opened my eyes, at first, unable to decipher my surroundings and where I was. My eyes closed again for a second, trying to block out the piercing sunlight. I was outside in the garden, deciding to spend my day off brawling to contemplate on my thoughts. I couldn't discard the memories of many years ago; the day I wanted my own death.

It has been several years since then, maybe thousands. I have been alone since that day. The day I was truly by myself seeing every last one of my comrades and friends die.

Did I truly need a friend? Would the same experiences repeat themselves if I dared open my heart again to another? Who would consider being around someone like me? Few knew of my identity as a failed demon.

One happened to be Marth, another Smasher in the tournament. He had been in Super Smash Brothers since Melee. We speak to each other on a daily basis but I cannot imagine having friendship towards him. I believe to this day I am undeserving of respect, let alone a friendship.

He swore to secrecy not to tell anyone else of my identity. It had been an accident when he found out. It was not too long ago, perhaps a week or two. I had been careless that night, not checking if anyone else could have been around.

_The need for blood had been extreme. My throat practically seared from the pain, the _dryness _of it. It was enough for my eyes to water. I knew then I had to fulfill my craving before another was at stake from my demon instincts. I ate no food like everyone else. The only food for me was blood, which I needed once in a while to keep my demon side under control._

_My demonic wings replaced the cape that concealed their very existence from the sight of others. The wind cooled down my masked face as I flew towards the thick and widespread forest. I would rather receive my blood from an animal than a person. I swore to myself that vow the day I desired to redeem myself for my murderous experiences._

_Trees passed by in a blur as my flight quickened in a desire to get as far away as I possibly could from the Smash Mansion that my identity could stay secret. I landed softly on the forest floor, deciding to keep my wings out instead of cooping them inside the form of a cape all the time. They twitched occasionally as if relieved to be freed from the cape._

_I hid against the tree, eyes scanning the area for any potential predator to pursue. I saw a figure that looked somewhat of an animal a couple seconds later, as if I knew it was there in the first place. In a burst of speed I flew towards the beast, pinning it down with my hands after discarding my gloves by the tree._

_My hands removed my mask, tossing it beside my gloves. I remember the tearing of the creature's skin as my hands pulled it apart quickly before it could suffer. I felt the beast's blood slip from my trembling hands trying to bring the liquid to my lips. My lips pressed against the wound, deciding to use my hands no longer._

_I smiled as my tongue savoured the taste of the soothing drops of liquid relaxed my burning throat. I couldn't get enough of the intoxicating smell, taste, feeling...It was like I returned to harmony and one with myself once more._

_I threw the body of the deceased beast into the bushes out of sight. I returned to the tree to retrieve my gloves and mask when I heard distinct footsteps from behind. I couldn't move as the horror sent chills down my back and froze me in the same position, leaving me with no means to escape._

_I had been discovered. There was no doubt about it. I could feel cold beads of sweat drip down from my forehead, afraid to see who had discovered what I had just done. _

"_Meta Knight...?"_

_Someone did discover me. I tried to speak, to show I wasn't afraid. "Who...is there?"_

"_It's me, Marth. What are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked, sounding concerned about me. I refused to believe that._

"_I could ask you the same thing," I replied, not exactly appreciating any company at the moment. This moment was supposed to be for me to relax and wind down. I still felt somewhat dizzy after fulfilling my need to drink blood. "You are not one to wonder in the middle of the night."_

"_Not usually. I have been worried about you," he said as if knowing my secret identity. Had he seen me kill the beast and drink the blood? I could feel my bottom lip tremble. "I understand you do not like being around others but you have been isolating yourself all the time. It's not healthy for you to close yourself off like that."_

"_I'm fine Marth. I appreciate your concern but I am all right. I am not hurt." I then saw shock spread across his face._

"_You are not fine! Why are you covered in blood?" _

"_I have no idea what you are talking about!" I retorted, taking a step backwards. He bent down and took hold of my wrist before I could escape._

"_It is evident something is wrong Meta Knight. The blood is there. I can see it clearly. It's on your face too. What happened? Did you hurt yourself?"_

_I pulled away gently, trying to find my mask before he could make out any of my facial features. "Not exactly. Can you please leave me alone?"_

"_What's wrong? You usually don't act this way," Marth said, hands on my shoulders. He showed no surprise at my real face I hid behind my mask. I sighed, knowing he wouldn't give up that easily._

"_Could I please have my mask back?" I asked, holding out my hand. Marth nodded, giving it to me from the ground. I reattached it to my face somewhat calmer with the metal cooling down my skin. "I understand how much I closed myself off from everyone but it is for their own good. I would put them in danger by being close to them."_

_Marth lessened his grip on my shoulder, sitting down next to me. I did the same, knowing to admit the truth would be the best thing to do. I sighed again, uneasy. "Meta Knight, what do you mean the others will be in danger?"_

"_Have you seen what I had just done?" I asked, looking him in the eye. He shook his head._

"_I didn't. What...happened?"_

_I stood up and with my hand, pulled the bush right out of the ground revealing the dead beast. He stared at me with a look of shock I had never seen on his face ever before. I closed my eyes, throwing the bush onto the body. "I'm a monster Marth. A demon. It is dangerous for you to stay here. For your own good, it would be best to stay away from me."_

"_I'm not afraid of you Meta Knight even if you are a demon. I will stay at your side no matter what," he spoke firmly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He didn't stay that._

"_You...don't care if I'm a monster? That doesn't matter?" I was too much in shock to speak properly, tripping over my words a couple times. Marth didn't seem to care._

"_You're still Meta Knight, even if you were created as a demon. I promise not to tell anyone. You have my word," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Let's go back to the Smash Mansion. You should get some sleep."_

"_Hmm, perhaps."_

The memory was so vivid in my mind. Though quite a while ago, I still could hear Marth's voice telling me it didn't matter I was a demon. I sighed, messaging my forehead, my mask off at the moment. It was too warm of a day to keep it on my face.

The sun was setting in the horizon. I lay down on the grass, somewhat calm, my need for blood nonexistent. But inside I felt lonely as much as I hated to admit it. I knew inside I didn't have to be a killer. I never wanted to be a monster. To see the dead bodies of my victims sent a pang of guilt torturing my heart. I was not a killer inside. I fought for the good side, to help those in need.

That is what I wanted to believe. I didn't.

Yet Marth seemed to overlook the experience last week and treat me with the same degree of respect. I couldn't believe it at all. I hadn't felt cared about by anybody for as long as I could remember with only that one disturbing memory. Had someone not been there for me, I would have successfully succeeded in killing myself.

Perhaps Marth did view me as a friend more than simply an acquaintance. I realized when my eyes watered I had been staring at the setting sun. I closed my eyes, trying to recover. Yet I felt it was not the sun that caused me to react the way I did. I was depressed lately. I rarely had breakdowns but when I could contain myself no longer, I avoided everyone else to spare my dignity. A lot was on my mind; a collection of thoughts I could not recall nor keep track of.

I wiped my eyes of the few tears that surfaced. From the moment of my creation, I was destined to be a monster. That could not be changed, altered in any shape or form. I was not one to care for others but I did respect Marth more than any other Smasher in the tournament. He accepted me for who I was, though I fear I would put him in danger should I not keep my craving for blood under control.

I was afraid of hurting him because of my horrendous origins. I valued him as a friend, sharing the same mutual respect for each other. To show my personality has never been easy. My whole life I felt locked up behind a barrier of mistrust, within a void of emptiness.

"I understand how you much you want to be my friend," I whispered, tears flowing on my cheeks. "But I fear putting you in danger more than anything. I could not live with myself should our friendship be the cause of our demise."

"It won't. I'm not leaving you Meta Knight," Marth replied, much to my surprise and astonishment. No one had ever seen me torn apart. I held my mask in my hands, debating whether I should hide my tear stained face from my friend. Inside, I trusted him. I was not one to trust anyone easily being betrayed before in the past. Sighing, I put the mask back on, my pride proving itself to be a high priority.

"I still do not understand why you still accept me, a monster. I am nothing but dangerous. Nothing good would result should we become friends," I warned him, turning away to wipe more tears away from my now overflowing eyes. "Do not misunderstand. I value you as a friend. Because of my demonic nature, it would put us both at risk."

"You never hurt anyone in the tournament. They would never be able to tell what you were created to be. I'm sure it wouldn't matter to them anyway. They respect you now and they wouldn't think of you differently if they knew," Marth said with no fear in his voice but with considerable understanding. I looked up in surprise. "You have every right to be respected. I never would have known what you were, never would have guessed. You have come a long way to control yourself so much."

"…P-Perhaps you are right but…" I gasped softly, a small shaky sob slipping past my lips. Marth instantly sat upright, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Meta Knight, what's wrong?"

I glanced in his direction, no longer afraid of losing my pride. He was a friend to me and friends trusted each other; they were not afraid of being honest to one another. I smiled, despite my tears. "Nothing much," I replied. In truth, I felt happy and sad at the same time, but in an overwhelming degree. It's…complicated."

"No matter what, I promise to stay by your side," Marth vowed. "You have my word. I said I wasn't going to leave you."

I nodded, lifting my mask to dry my tears. They kept flowing faster than my hands could wipe them away. The same hands that killed and slaughtered countless lives…Marth could overlook all that and still…accept me? He was a true friend. "I absolutely promise not to hurt you. A promise I will keep to my best friend."

I dried the remainder of my tears, no longer feeling alone.

Perhaps we could be friends after all. Best friends.


End file.
